Destino
by Lampara.de.Mercurio
Summary: ¿Como sabes cuando realmente estas con la persona con la que realmente deberias estar? Muchas veces nuestro Destino no esta en las cosas o personas que creemos querer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A qui les dejo un nuevo fic aunque tengo un aviso**

**_ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL ES UNA AMIGA DE MI HERMANA (A LA CUAL MUCHA(O)S DE USTEDES CONOCERAN: ESTEFI)._**

**Espero que les guste**

El viento soplo con fuerza llevando un remolino de hojas y flores de cerezo y ahí estaba, como la aparición mas hermosa: mas baga que el, de hermoso ojos, cabellos castaños y la misma piel babriza, sonreía dejando ver las hermosas perlas que tenia por dientes, esa sonrisa que lo había capturado, hechizado desde que era un niño…Las cosas no habían cambiado, nada había cambiado, al menos, aparentemente.

Ella estaba ahí como siempre, como nunca, era poesía hecha carne, para el, la mas bella obra de arte; se acercaba corriendo; ¡venia hacia el¡Por fin después de tanto desearlo ella iba por fin hacia el! No resistió el impulso de ir hacia ella, abrazarla, ya lo veía todo: la abrazaría, le diría lo que sentía por ella y finalmente ellos estaría juntos, por fin y hasta el fin; de pronto algo lo saco de su idilio; el viento dejo de soplar, las nubes ocultaron al sol dejando todo en sombras; se detuvo y entonces, lo vio, no era hacia el a donde ella corría, dio media vuelta y ahí parado, como siempre con esa actitud de orgullo y –hasta cierto punto- de menosprecio, Daisuke

Pronto su sangre se transformo en fuego y el idilio se volvió tormento, ira, desesperación.

-¡BASTA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas quebrando la fina barrera entre el sueño y la realidad. Respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba hacia su alrededor con sus hermoso ojos cielo. Todo a su alrededor estaba igual, la oscuridad aun cubría con su mirada con su manto la habitación en la que el se encontraba, confundido, triste, harto.

Hacia días que tenia el mismo sueño, siempre el mismo final y el comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué¿Por qué ella no lo escogía¿Por qué su mente lo atormentaba así¿Por qué el seguía así, siendo su juguete¿Por qué ella le hacia eso después de ser amigos durante tanto tiempo? Trato de dormir, pero todo era en vano, en verdad no se explicaba el por que ella no sentía lo mismo, y por que lo seguía tolerando

Finalmente amaneció y todo seguía igual, el despertador, la rutina, su casa, sus clases, todo estaba igual excepto el, finalmente y después de pasar una noche en vela había tomado una decisión.

Se dirigió hacia la estación de tren, la abordo; la misma ruta, la misma hora. En verdad todo iba igual, hasta que dieron las 3; tenia un receso de alrededor de 2 horas hasta su siguiente clase, así que son mas que hacer opto por permanecer en el jardín, hallo una banca a la sombra de una árbol y se sentó ahí dispuesto a estudiar.

.:::::.-.::::.-.::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.

-Que bien se siente!-dijo al sentir una fresca ráfaga de viento. El día era hermoso , el sol fundía todo en un calido abrazo con sus rayos, la arena bajo sus pies era fina y el agua jugaba a sus pies esa eterna danza que nunca concluía, ese eterno ir y venir. De pronto algo llamo su atención, súbitamente abrió los ojos solo para comprobar que a la altura de su vientre una manos la habían tomado presa en un tierno abrazo.

-Sabia que res tu- dijo volteando la vista hacia ese joven con quien había compartido la infancia, juegos, enfermedad y cuya compañía apreciaba por encima de todo.

No lograba explicarse como siendo el, el dueño de su alma, fuese otro a quien incluso llegaba a odiar con el que pasaba el tiempo y a quien había aceptado como novio.

-no importa –se dijo y sonriendo volvió a cerrar los ojos, olvidar el tiempo, compromisos, dispuesta a entregarse por completo a ese momento, a ese joven de ojos de cielo, cuya mirada le había robado el sueño desde un principio

-¿Sabes? Si yo fuera un poco mas valiente yo…

-¿Tu que?-interrumpió una voz distinta a la de su joven.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, todo había cambiado, el sol se había ocultado y ella se hallaba en medio de sombras en los brazos de quien a ella había elegido.

-Nada-dijo triste aferrándose a la sensación pasada, escudriñando con su mirada las sombras en busca de esos ojos, de ese joven, de ese amor. Finalmente lo hallo, ahí de pie, a la orilla, muy lejos de ella y con la marea subiendo lentamente hasta cubrirlo por completo.

-¡¡¡Takeru!!!-grito desesperada. Había regresado a la realidad, todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

El teléfono rompió con el teléfono que reinaba en esa habitación.

-¿Bueno?-pregunto aun algo alterada

-Hola amor¿sabes? Estuve pensando y hay una película muy buena que quiero ver ¿ Por que no vamos a las 3:30?...¿te desperté?

- No, no precisamente-

-Entonces paso por ti, para ir al cine. Descansa-

Colgó. Ni siquiera noto que Hikari estaba angustiada y ahora aun mas. Detestaba la idea de tener que ir al cine con alguien que llamaba a media madrugada y sin antes notar su angustia. El recuerdo de Takeru la consoló pro un momento ¿Realmente lo quería¿Y será que el sintiera lo mismo por ella? Si eso fuera cierto¿Seria capaz de decírselo a ella?

Paso toda la mañana recordando sus dudas, su sueño, casi no pudo concentrarse en sus clase. Llego la funesta hora de ir al cine con Daisuke.

-¡Hola linda!- le dijo Daisuke mientras la abrazaba

-Hola-dijo un tanto distraída, en realidad lo que ocurría es que tenia un extraño presentimiento el cual de alguna manera la impulsaba buscar a Takeru, quería hablar con el.

-OH!!!, Mira ahí esta Unmei ¿ me esperas un segundo¡No tardo!-dijo Daisuke sin notar (por 2da vez) la angustia de Hikari.

.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.-.:::::.

Caminaba entre los árboles escuchando a su paso el ruido de la hojarasca, todo estaba oscuro, pues los árboles impedían que los rayos del sol llegaran hasta el. De pronto escucho una risa, la risa por la que el tanto tiempo se había esforzado en obtener, poseer.

Siguió el sonido y pudo divisar- cada vez mas claro- que había una luz, un circulo donde los árboles habían cedido espacio para el césped esmeralda y al estar por llegar, vio algo que jamás había querido ver y que si le hubiese sido posible tampoco lo había visto en esta ocasión.

Ahí en medio del circulo se hallaba su amada Hikari, pero no estaba sola, unas manos la habían capturado, manos que pertenecían a un joven.

-¡Takeru suéltala!-grito lleno de ira y redoblo la velocidad listo para lanzarse a su amada de las garras de ese canalla, cuando choco con un campote fuerza la entrada al circulo que- ventajosamente- la impidio el paso.

Desesperado pateo y grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar exhausto, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hikari lejos de estar (como el creyo) asustada estaba feliz reia o mejor dicho, le reia al joven ojos de cielo a y en realidad era Hikari quien abrazaba a Takeru. Se puso en pie y observaba atonito esa hermosa escena, cuando sintio una mano que se poso en su hombro al tiempo que una voz conocida le dijo

-Déjala ir-

-¡Nunca!-respondió

Estaba solo, ya no había árboles, circulo, solo el y su habitación. De nuevo había tenido ese sueño. Volteo y vio a su lado el teléfono; no lo pensó mas, debía comprobar si solo había sido un sueño, un terrible sueño; comprobar si Hikari aun era suya y que ese perdedor (Takeru) seguiría simplemente como el amigo. Lamo y una dulce y temblorosa voz contesto

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola amor¿sabes? Estuve pensando y hay una película muy buena que quiero ver ¿Por que no vamos a las 3:30?...-dijo casi sin respirar, le urgía saber la respuesta a su duda, comprobar que solo había sido un sueño. De pronto recordó la hora, seguramente ella estaba durmiendo, soñando con el, cuando llamo-¿te desperté?- agrego lo mas rápido posible, en realidad, no se dio cuenta de que acababa de terminar de preguntarle con respecto al cine

- No, no precisamente-¡Genial! Pensó "todo esta como debe estar"

-Entonces paso por ti, para ir al cine. Descansa- Y mas tranquilo ahora podría dormir con seguridad de que Hikari era solo para el. Y , pensando que la joven castaña seguramente soñaría con el, se durmió

Despertó de muy buen humor, listo para iniciar otro magnifico día; siguiendo a la poderosa rutina, se preparo y fue a clases, se emocionaba la pensar en su próxima cita y mas aun, en que su posesión mas preciada, se hallaba asegurada.

Bien dice que el tiempo pasa mas rápido cuando uno esta ocupado, y es que -dado su buen humor-Daisuke se esmero ese día el doble de lo que solía en hacer cosas que después pudiera relatarle a su amada doncella para asi mantenerla cautivada. Por desgracia (o fortuna) no noto lo rapido que paso el tiempo hasta que llego el momento de preparase para el gran acontecimiento del dia su cita. Salio un poco tarde e iba en camino cuando recordo un grave error, no le dijo donde le veria pero ¡que grande es la rutina! Ya que no fue necesario recorrer todo el lugar en busca de su amada ya que gracias a la rutina ella estaba donde siempre. L avio ahí parada, con esa mirada entre melancolía y reflexiva , su contemplación duro un segundo, -ya que dado su entusiasmo- el verla ahí le recordo cuando años atrás se conocieron, lo especial, unica que era ella y la abrazo como siempre, como nunca.

-Hola linda-le dijo encantada de tenerla en brazos

-Hola-respondio ella un algo distraida lo cual le extraño un poco, ella estaba algo…diferente; volteo buscando la causa de esa distracción , cuando la terrible sombra del recuerdo se cirnio sobre el, y , como naufrago que busca deseperadamente auxilio en algun trozo del barco, penso en la joven que tenia en sus brazos, su cita; recordo la hora; era tarde no podrian ir al cine, pero podrian hacer otra cosa. Volvio a voltear esperando ver algo distinto, pero no, ahí casi oculta por la gente, estaba Unmei platicando con un amigo. El recuerdo de su pesadilla fue inevitable y, buscando nuevamente de convencerse de lo contrario dijo

-Oh!!!, Mira ahí esta Unmei ¿ me esperas un segundo¡ No tardo!-finalizo tratando de aparentar clama y fue hacia ella

Ni noto el momento en que se fue, solo cuando se sintio libre, comenzo a caminar buscando al joven ojos de cielo hasta que lo encontro; ahí sentado bajo ese frondoso arbol con la mochila a sus pies y el libro en sus manos en actitud de estudio. Sonrió, por fin lo habia hallado y sin dudas o miedos corrio hacia el

-¡Hola!-dijo sentandose a su lado-muy estudioso ¿no?-dijo con tono picaro al no hallar respuesta a su saludo con la esperanza de hallar un esta vez; pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Lo abrazo no entendia el por que de su silencio esperaba respuesta, pero no hubo tal, solo silencio parecia que abrazaba a una estatua; cerro sus ojos como si esperara que al hacer eso su alma pudiese unirse a la de el para aplacar, el sentimiento que ocasionaba ese sentimiento

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriendo al percartarse de esa presencia conocida y querida -¿Qué ocurre te noto preocupado¿estas bien?-agrego notablemente preocupada por el estado de animo de su amigo

-No, es nada, solo tuve un mal sueño hoy en la noche-respondio tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-Te veo luego- dijo la hermosa joven al amigo que estaba a su lado para poderle dedicarle toda su atención a ese amigo a quien ella consideraba necesitaba mas de su ayuda

Era extraño , llevaban menos tiempo de conocerse y sin embargo el le tenia mas confianza a ella que a su novia Hikari. Afortunadamente el amigo de Unmei se marcho rapido.

-Ven –dijo ella tomando a Daisuke de la mano. Lo condujo a un arriate, desde cual hubieran podido ver perfectamente a Hikari y Takeru de no ser por las personas que estaban ahí

-Y Bien ¿Qué pasa?-dijo el al sentarse.

CONTINUARA...

**eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado, y manden Reviews para animar a que escriba mas**

**jajajaja**

**bueno...les digo que este fic no pasa de 2 capitulos(bueno son dos capitulos) es un ONESHOT**

**Quejas, Reclamaciones ...REVIEWS!!!!**

**Notas de la Autora**

**3.- Jamas he escrito un fic, ya que prefiero crear personajes para que la relacion que mantienen seann simbolicas o metaforicas asi que si no les gusto...¡Disculpen! Para quejas y sugerencias favor de acudir a la direccion Por su compresion gracias**

**Notas de la Transcriptora**

**1. O mas facil dejen rews(jajajajajaja)**

**Su servidora**

**Angelsss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Despues de siglos dee estar dormida, me arme de fuerzas y logre subir este cap. que por cierto. Repito, este fic no es mio, me pidieron que lo suba.**

**Para mejor comprension se recomienda leer el anterior capitulo.**

* * *

Es realmente increíble cuando esto ocurre; vas en busca de quien pueda entenderte y no es precisamente al ser amado, sino es alguien más. Busqué durante años el medio por el cual la joven que yo creí destinada a mi pudiera estar unida a mi; lo logre y en lugar de sentirme cada vez más completo, me siento cada vez más vacio. ¿El amor es realmente predestinado? Volteas, la ves, ahí sentada a tu lado, cabello de noche, piel de cobre, ojos de luna, el viento juega con sus cabellos, te sientes embealsado, extasiado; ella pregunta de nuevo, "¿Qué ocurre?" Sales del estupor, recuerdas la causa; la explicas con todos los detalles todas tus inquietudes, terminas esperando una risa, esa dulce risa; no hay tal solo te mira con esos ojos de luna, mirada que penetra tu alma y la descubre. 

-Cielos, entonces¿llevas mucho tiempo soñando eso?

- Si…- respondió Daisuke con la cabeza inclinada y ahora demostrando su preocupación con un gesto. Ya no le importaba.

En una ocasión me dijeron que cuando sueñas muchas veces lo mismo, tu sueño se cumple. ¿Y si es que ella no es la que te esta destinada?- no había terminado de decirlo cuando todas las personas que estaban por ahí se movieron dejando libre un espacio por el cual, al alzar Daisuke la vista, vio a Hikari abrazando a Takeru.

Su sangre se tornó fuego que no escucho el final de la pregunta de Unmein.

-¡Daisuke, no!- grito Unmein perno no sirvió de nada, él ya estaba corriendo en dirección de su amada, listo para defender lo él creyó era por derecho suyo.

Trato durante algún tiempo de no pensar en ella, finalmente surtió efecto. Estaba ahí sentado en el lugar que creyó idóneo para el fin que se había propuesto, estudiar para así no pensar en ella. Desgraciadamente no le duro mucho el gusto, llevaba a lo sumo quince minutos cuando una voz rompió su silencio. 

-¡Hola!- le dijo, el no supo que hacer, responder a una amistad, un amor de años o hacer caso a su mente que ya había tomado una decisión. Opto por los segundo 

-Con que muy estudioso ¿no?- dijo la voz en un tono pícaro. De nuevo la mente gano el debate, el corazón ya había sido herido muchas veces con el mismo puñal. 

De nuevo extraño, pasas noches enteras pensando en ella, imaginándola, ansias su compañía, despiertas, esperas ansioso el momento de poder cruzar unas cuantas palabras, una mirada. Buscas en esa mirada algún signo que te demuestre que tu sentimiento es correspondido; por un instante lo hayas y entonces, cuando logras ese idílico instante, un frio y crudo puñal te atraviesa alma y corazón. "Solo te uso" piensas.

Sintió el cálido abrazo y una lagrima ansiosa de revelar ese secreto; no se apartó, no se movió, su alma, mente y corazón protagonizaban un duro combate; su vida era un caos. 

Llego como una ráfaga, tomo a Hikari, la atrajo hacia él, en su mirada se fundían la ira la melancolía y tristeza, decepción, comenzó una larga lista de reclamos. Todo el rencor, envidia heridas, dolor acumulado durante esos años de aparente felicidad afloraron en ese instante en forma de gritos, de enojo y decepción. 

-¡Basta!- grito ojos de cielo con la mirada opacada por las lagrimas de coraje ocasionado por un amor no correspondido, una amistad rota por una ráfaga de celos, lagrimas de decepción consigo mismo al no poder mantener su promesa, lagrimas reflejo de un corazón herido a través del tiempo, confundido que alza la voz en el momento culmen para implorar piedad, tranquilidad, paz- ¡Basta! Estoy harto, harto de tener que soportar esto, de tener que ahogar mis deseos, mis sentimientos para no quebrar una amistad; harto de ser un juguete al que recurres solo para darle celos a quien se supone amas. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Hikari, linda, sabes, siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti, lo que haría por ti ¿Por qué me haces esto? Si realmente amas a Daisuke amalo y déjame en pazo déjalo y ámame ya! Ya me canse siempre en medio de ustedes dos.

Lo último lo dijo con una dignidad realmente asombrosa y, herido, enojado y un poco aturdido aun, se fue dejando a ambos sumidos en silencio sepulcral, confundidos, incómodos. 

-Entonces ¿Aun no hablas con ella?

-No, aun no…No se si quiero escuchar lo que va a decirme.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que va a decirte?

-Por que yo lo diría.

-Entonces déjala ir…

Soledad, frio, miedo, tristeza, enojo consigo mismo, ese fue el resultado, al igual que a quien le han quitado su mas preciado deleite sufre con remordimientos, angustias , así sufría después de todo, le quitaron –o mejor dicho- aparto de su lado lo que mas apreciaba…Hikari.

Creí seria diferente. Ansias, sueños, te preocupes, te confundes, te aterras ¿Realmente lo perdiste? Antes amor y ahora ¿odio¿Por qué no nos damos cuanta de lo fuerte que podemos herir hasta que nos lo echan en cara? Soledad, confusión, tristeza, es necesaria una solución, una respuesta, una salida. No sabes aun que hacer, y sin darte cuenta caes rendida ante un profundo sueño. Desperté, bien dicen que dormir a veces ayuda a tomar decisiones, mi mente estaba mas clara, nítida. Suspire, sabia que hacer, después de todo ¿Para que fingir más? Por un momento te quedas inmóvil, recordando ¿un día, una semana¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?...Nada importa la suerte esta echada, solo falta actuar, y eso es lo más difícil. 

Tiempo, el mejor remedio para el dolor, lo mejor para un análisis, fuente de inspiración, poderoso telón que deja atrás la ultima escena y sus actores, Transcurrió cediendo el otoño su paso al invierno y este a la primavera.

Estaba sentado en el parque, los arboles entrelazaban su hermoso follaje creando coloridos túneles; la esperaba. Volteo su mirada y entonces vio que corría en dirección a el. Se levanto, camino y se quedo ahí, inmóvil, perplejo, observando. Ella lucia hermosa, había en sus ojos un brillo especial que no había visto desde hace mucho, vestía de blanco-jamás había usado ese color-; el avanzo hacia ella trotando, la tomo por la cintura y la llevo en brazos acción a la que ella respondió diciendo "Hola niño" acto seguido unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Una 

extraña mezcla entre nostalgia y libertad se apodero de el, en eso, paso una mano sobre su hombre escucho que una voz conocida le dijo

-¿Estas bien?- Volteo y la vio, ojos de luna, sonreía, instintivamente la tomo de la mano, su mirada era igual, hermosa, penetraba su ser.

-Ahora lo estoy.

* * *

**Bueno ese es el fin...**

**Nota a la autora: El fanfic sa ha terminado asi que pronto tendras la libreta que has empeñado en mi posesion por casi un año. Gracias.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- Si capté las esencias de los personajes habra sido un logro increible -para mi- ya que jamas vi Digimon. Ni he escrito un takari (Esto explica por que siendo un takari el personaje principal termino siendo Dai. Nota de la transcripcion)**

**2.- Me encanta el simbolismo asi que leer con cuidado. El nombre de Unmein signifoca Destino, estre otros. **

**3.- Si no les gusto disculpen pero jamas he escrito un fanfic, asi que si no les gusto mucho ... !Lo siento¡ (Quejas y reclamos dejen reviews) **

**Por su comprensión, Gracias.**

**Con esto me despido**

**atte,**

**angelsss**


End file.
